


Don't Worry About It

by bujuui



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, JooHyuk, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, dont worry i hate me too, tfw you love joohyuk but also love to ruin them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujuui/pseuds/bujuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk's been busy. Jooheon finds out with what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Worry About It

“How much longer?” Jooheon asks, head leaning on his arm, laying sideways onto his desk which is turned around to face the desk behind him where Minhyuk sits. He doesn’t answer and so Jooheon sighs and looks out the window. It’s rainy, gray sky no sun in sight. Jooheon looks back to Minhyuk, watches him swing his legs back and forth as he writes, pen scribbling at an incredible speed.  

Jooheon closes his eyes and when he opens them Minhyuk is nudging him awake. “You done now?”

Minhyuk hums in response as he packs his bag. Jooheon yawns and rubs his face, getting up and sliding his desk back into it’s place. Minhyuk writes his name on the top right hand corner of his paper before placing it on the teacher’s desk.

“Is it late?” He asks, looking to Jooheon who looks to the clock on the wall. “Only five.” Is Jooheon’s response. Minhyuk nods and offers an apologetic smile.

“You could have done that at home ya know. Like everyone else does.” Jooheon says, leading the way out of the classroom, flicking the lights off and shutting the door behind Minhyuk.

Minhyuk walks a little slower than him, so Jooheon also leads the way down the stairs. “I know. Just wanted to get it done.”

Jooheon sighs. That’s the way it always is. This isn’t the first time he’s waited up with Minhyuk while he finishes up class work, and it surely won’t be the last. “Wanna stay the night?” Jooheon asks. “My parents are still gone.”

“When are they coming home?” Minhyuk asks as they reach the bottom of the steps, avoiding the question. Jooheon holds the door open for Minhyuk who shivers as soon as he steps outside. Jooheon peels off his uniform jacket and places it on Minhyuk’s shoulders. “Thanks.” Minhyuk says with a peck to Jooheon’s cheek.

“So is that a yes?” Jooheon asks with a little bit of hopefulness in his voice. Minhyuk chews on his bottom lip while Jooheon holds his breath.

“I don’t know…” Jooheon whines. “I have a test tomorrow! I need to study.”

“You can study at my house! Babe, please, you haven’t been over in a while.” Jooheon begs. Minhyuk seriously doesn’t look like he’s close to giving in, so Jooheon quickly falls to his knees dramatically, drawing the attention of several strangers who are also waiting for the bus. “Pleeeeeease?”

Minhyuk smacks his shoulder, and pulls on Jooheon’s shirt. “Get up! People are staring Joo…”

“Only if you come over.”

Minhyuk is obviously torn between letting his boyfriend win or getting home, and Jooheon only feels a little bad that he ends up huffing out a ‘ _fine! now hurry up and get off your knees… your pants are gonna get dirty_ ’

“Love you too.” Jooheon kisses Minhyuk’s forehead, and Minhyuk pretends he isn’t embarrassed.

Jooheon looks out the window on the ride home, pulling Minhyuk to his chest when the bus jerks. Minhyuk feels warm against him and he relishes in the feeling when Minhyuk lets his head fall back and lean relaxed against him completely.

It starts raining when the bus stops at their stop and Jooheon uses his bag to cover his head while Minhyuk uses Jooheon’s jacket. They run quickly, but still end up soaked by the time Jooheon unlocks the door and lets them both in.

“I have some stuff you can sleep in.” Jooheon says, Minhyuk follows him into his bedroom. Jooheon hands him an oversized shirt and leads him to the bathroom. “You can take a shower too. Shampoo’s on the rack.” Jooheon tells him. Minhyuk nods and closes the door.

Minhyuk had been over a few times, mostly for brief talks with Jooheon’s parents, but since his mother wasn’t too fond of him he didn’t spend near as much time at Jooheon’s as Jooheon did at Minhyuk’s. Lately though, Minhyuk was so busy it seemed the most time they hung out was after school in Minhyuk’s classroom. Not a very ideal place if you asked him.

Jooheon goes back to his bedroom and changes into a pair of sweatpants and a longsleeve. Minhyuk comes out of the bathroom some time later, school bag in hand. Jooheon takes in the sight of him, only wearing the long oversized white shirt that came down to his thighs, stopping where his boxers ended.

“I’m so sleepy,” Minhyuk says, getting onto the bed with his bag and crossing his legs, unintentionally making his shirt ride up and further expose his thighs. “gotta start on my math homework though.” Jooheon holds back a scoff. As if he could get anything done when he was looking that good.

Jooheon playfully pushed Minhyuk onto his back, moving his bag off the bed before laying over the blond boy. “Joo.. not right now. I have to-” Jooheon kisses him, pressing him further into the soft mattress and cutting off his words. They were so pointless anyways, always about work this, math that. Minhyuk could use a break.

Minhyuk pushes him off, lightly at first, but then harder when Jooheon doesn’t let up. “Come on!” Minhyuk huffs out, sounding slightly annoyed. Jooheon gets off, sitting up and feeling half mad, half worried. Minhyuk’s breathing was uneven and Jooheon let him get up and grab his bag before talking.

“Is something wrong?” Jooheon asks. Minhyuk’s hand freezes over the zipper of his bag momentarily before pulling out his book.

“No.”

“Then why can’t we kiss?”

“We do kiss.”

“I mean why can’t I kiss you now?” Jooheon asks, persistent as always. Minhyuk sighs and points at the book in his hand. “No, seriously, what’s wrong? Doesn’t it feel good? Am I doing something wrong?” Jooheon asks. Minhyuk sighs again and bites his lip, ignoring Jooheon and pulling out a pencil. Jooheon watches him write for a minute before pulling the blanket out from under them so he can cover their legs.

Jooheon almost falls asleep a few times, but he’s determined to wait until Minhyuk’s done, which happens when it’s nine and Jooheon’s just barely got his eyes open when Minhyuk starts putting his books back into his bag.

Minhyuk gets under the covers and Jooheon immediately slides closer and kisses him, hand moving down his sides until they get to his hip. Minhyuk leans away from the touch and Jooheon pretends it doesn’t make his heart hurt.

But Minhyuk doesn’t pull away and he isn’t telling Jooheon to stop, so he doesn’t. Jooheon lets his hand wander under Minhyuk’s shirt, roams over his soft skin and pressing into all the right spots that make Minhyuk squirm.

Jooheon kisses his jaw, then his neck, and all the way down until he places a kiss right below his belly button. Jooheon can feel how hard Minhyuk is, knows how much he wants this when he tangles his hands in Jooheon’s hair.

Jooheon pulls down Minhyuk’s boxers until his cock springs free. Minhyuk moans when Jooheon thumbs over the slit before licking his lips and taking the head into his mouth. Minhyuk’s hands tighten their grip and it urges Jooheon to take in more.

Minhyuk lets out another moan when Jooheon takes it all in, sucking and sliding his tongue over the head. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?” Jooheon asks, letting his dick pop out of his mouth, lightly sucking on just the head while he waits for answer. Minhyuk lifts his hips off the bed and moans, nodding his head fervently. “Come on, tell me.” Jooheon teases, taking it all in and then going back to only sucking on the head.

“Yes, mmm oh god yes it feels good. D-do that again.” Minhyuk’s voice is deep with lust and the sound alone turns Jooheon on.

“What, this?” Jooheon says, then takes all of Minhyuk’s length once more before pulling off completely. Minhyuk whines when he stops, Jooheon having to hold his hips down. “If you want it, you need to beg.”

Minhyuk opens his eyes and glances down at Jooheon briefly. “Please, p-please Jooheon?” Jooheon rewards him by taking it back in the whole way and sucking for a few moments, but then pulls right back off, holding back a laugh when Minhyuk lets out a frustrated half moan, half groan.

“You can do better than that.” Jooheon says, thumbing at the slit again, making Minhyuk push off the mattress. Jooheon hold him back down, placing a kiss to the inside of his thighs while Minhyuk’s rough breathing fills the air.

“Jooheon, _please please!_ I want you to suck my cock, please. I’ll do anything, fuck, _please_.” Minhyuk’s actually begging now, and Jooheon doesn’t waste another second before he’s taking all of Minhyuk’s dick down his throat.

“Oh god, yes, just like that Jooheon. It feels so good, so good don’t stop.” Minhyuk continues rambling, hands pulling at Jooheon’s hair as he goes. Minhyuk comes not a moment later, tears from over sensitivity forming at the corners of his eyes when Jooheon doesn’t stop. “J-Joo, too much.”

Jooheon finally pulls away, smirk apparent on his lips, as well as other things. “Did that feel good?” Minhyuk nods, but he isn’t smiling, and he isn’t curling into Jooheon’s side like he usually does after they do this. Jooheon frowns and pulls the covers back over them, keeping a little space between their bodies. “Minhyukie?”

Minhyuk bites his lip in thought before he’s moving down Jooheon, pulling at his sweatpants until Jooheon gets it and pulls them, along with his boxers, down. Minhyuk licks at the head and Jooheon runs his fingers through his hair.

When Jooheon looks down, Minhyuk doesn’t look like he really wants to do this, and Jooheon’s getting turned off at the thought of forcing Minhyuk. “Stop.” Jooheon says, pulling away and pulling his clothes back on. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Minhyuk rolls onto his side, back to Jooheon. “I- I haven’t been studying.”

“What?” Jooheon asks, quickly becoming confused.

“I lied.” He whispers, and if Jooheon hadn’t been listening he wouldn’t have heard it.

“What?”  
  


“I- I don’t go home to study. And I’m not really ever busy after school.” Minhyuk says, pulling the blanket closer to himself. Jooheon doesn’t know what he’s saying, or what it means. “I- I’m cheating on you.” _Oh._

Jooheon sits up and blinks. What? He knew Minhyuk had been kind of distant, but this? “With who?” Jooheon finds himself asking. He doesn’t want to know, but he kind of does.

“Does it matter?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Then don't worry about it. Lets just go to sleep.” Minhyuk says. Jooheon turns the light off, but he doesn’t ever close his eyes. He just lays, listening to Minhyuk breathe. Was he asleep? Why wasn’t anyone yelling, crying? Jooheon thinks this isn’t the way things usually go when people find out they’ve been cheated on. People usually fight and then go sleep in their own beds.

Minhyuk’s gone along with his bag when Jooheon wakes up to ringing, didn’t even know he’d fallen asleep. It’s his school alarm, and he shuts it off to pull the covers over his head. He thinks he’ll take today off. Doesn’t know if he wants to see Minhyuk today.

 


	2. Love Is Not Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place *before the previous chapter, aka minhyuk cheating on jooheon. there will be one more chapter, aka jooheon after the breakup. also, this whole thing was really made to practice smut, so how am i doing???

It wasn't like Minhyuk just fell out of love with Jooheon, it wasn't anything like that. He didn't wake up one morning and found he didn't like the way Jooheon kissed him and opened doors for him, Minhyuk didn't just suddenly decide he hated Jooheon's short temper. It wasn't gradual either, Minhyuk didn't slowly day by day begin to hate the way Jooheon smiled and laughed, it wasn't anything like that either.

It was more along the lines of someone who came into view and was just _more_ than Jooheon. It was hard to explain, really. Minhyuk didn't even know how to put it. It was like Jooheon was this painting, right? This beautiful thousand dollar painting that he loved, and lots of people adored and thought was really nice. But then hanging right next to it on the wall was this other painting, and although Jooheon's painting was beautiful and eye catching, this painting was _new_ , different and _exciting_. This other painting has so many details Minhyuk hadn't really taken in yet, and Minhyuk, despite already having the first painting, wanted this painting too.

Which was the problem, the thing holding Minhyuk back. It wasn't right, and he knew it. If he wanted this new painting, he should look away from the old one. Which was also the problem, because Minhyuk didn't want to do that. He wanted to admire and love this new painting while still keeping a hold of the other one, but the guilt was getting too heavy for his heart, and Minhyuk knew he needed to stop talking to Hyunwoo before they crossed some sort of invisible line that Minhyuk wouldn't be able to go back from.

Speaking of the incredibly breathtaking painting, Minhyuk looks up from his desk just in time to watch Hyunwoo walk into the classroom. Minhyuk curses under his breath because it should seriously be a crime to look _that_ good in a school uniform. Hyunwoo walks over to the desk beside Minhyuk and sits down, tapping on Minhyuk's shoulder when the younger doesn't lift his head up from where it's sitting atop of his crossed arms.

"So I know every time I ask you say you're busy, but I figured I'd try again." Hyunwoo starts. "Do you want to hang out? It's a Friday dude, and you literally _always_ say no." Minhyuk sighs heavily into his jacket sleeve. There it was, that invisible line. If he said yes could he go back? Hyunwoo wasn't blind, he'd watched Jooheon walk Minhyuk to class a hundred times, he knew Minhyuk had a boyfriend. So it was like a trick question, if Minhyuk said yes, would Hyunwoo assume Minhyuk was asking for something more than a friendship? Or was Minhyuk really reading into this too much, maybe Hyunwoo really did want to hang out.

No, Minhyuk knew Hyunwoo liked him. If the way he glared at Jooheon was any indication at all, or the way he flirted with Minhyuk. Yet here Minhyuk was again, trying to convince himself that Hyunwoo wanted to hang out as friends. But since they both knew that wasn't really the case at all, if Minhyuk said yes, he'd be crossing that invisible line. The one he's not sure he could return from.

Minhyuk looks around the class, everyone's either packing up or halfway out the door. Jooheon should be coming by any minute. "Why do you ask if you already know the answer?" Minhyuk teases as he lifts his head and avoids looking at Hyunwoo by picking up his bag and putting his books inside. Hyunwoo scoffs and Minhyuk bites his lip when he feel hands on his thigh under the table.

"Because I just had this feeling you'd say yes today." Hyunwoo whispers. Both boys look up when none other than Jooheon yells to Minhyuk from the doorway.

"Be right there!" Minhyuk shouts back. Minhyuk pretends he's not getting up yet because he's still packing his bag, but it's more so because of the hand with the heavy grip on his leg. Hyunwoo has a glint in his eyes when Minhyuk looks at them, and he knows before he opens his mouth that he's about to cross a lot of lines tonight. "Let me go tell him something." Minhyuk whispers back. Hyunwoo grins and Minhyuk sucks in a breath, he really was some sort of masterpiece.

All Minhyuk had to do now was not blow this. Except for the time Minhyuk had told Jooheon that shirt looked good on him, he'd never purposely lied to Jooheon before. He had no idea if he was even good at lying, and how would Minhyuk explain if he was caught? Jooheon pecked Minhyuk on the cheek as soon as he was close enough, pulling back with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, actually my teacher asked me to finish something for her, so I might be awhile longer if that's okay?" Minhyuk hoped he sounded convincing. Jooheon pouted and crossed his arms.

"Want me to wait?"

Absolutely not. "No, it's fine! You should just go home, it's a Friday after all."

"Yeah, but what's the point if you're not coming home with me?" Jooheon whined. Minhyuk sighed. 

"I'll finish up quickly and then come over, how does that sound? You can make us dinner! You haven't cooked for us in a while, don't you want to make me something nice for a Friday night?" Minhyuk felt his stomach sink when Jooheon's eyes lit up and nodded. He was a terrible person.

Jooheon pecked him on the cheek once more before heading off with the promise of something amazing for dinner. By the time Minhyuk went back to his seat, everyone had left. Everyone but Hyunwoo. Minhyuk couldn't help smiling back when Hyunwoo licked his lips and his hands landed on Minhyuk's hips. The butterfly's had lifted the feeling of guilt, and now all Minhyuk felt was giddy excitement as Hyunwoo's hands gripped tighter and pulled him down to straddle his lap.

"You're so cute." Hyunwoo laughed when Minhyuk landed a light punch onto Hyunwoo's shoulder. "Can I kiss you?" Minhyuk didn't even nod his head, just leaned forward and opened his mouth, letting Hyunwoo in. Hyunwoo groaned and after a few minutes Minhyuk began unconsciously grinding down against Hyunwoo's thigh. "Hey now, we should take this somewhere else, that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." Minhyuk loved how Hyunwoo was staring at him right now, and for once in his life the last thing on his mind was Jooheon. "Mmm, oh my god." Minhyuk moaned as soon as Hyunwoo had him pressed against the wall of the classroom closet. 

"You're so turned on already baby." Hyunwoo groaned. "You're so hot." Minhyuk moaned again at his words, because it was true. Minhyuk could feel his erection straining against his uniform pants, already hard and leaking by the time Hyunwoo slid onto his knees and put his hands down Minhyuk's boxers. "Can I suck you off?"

"Oh god, please, yes." Minhyuk frantically nodded as Hyunwoo already began pulling his dick out, stroking it a few times before licking the head and popping it into his mouth. Minhyuk blushed as the most pornographic noise escaped his throat. “Hyunwoo, fuck that feels so good, please, more.” 

Hyunwoo sucked, moving a little further every so often, keeping it up until he had the whole length down his throat. Hyunwoo moaned around his length and it took all of Minhyuk’s will power not to come right then. 

But Hyunwoo didn’t let up, sucking and humming until Minhyuk couldn’t take the hot, wet confinement of Hyunwoo’s throat anymore. “Ah! Ah, Hyun-hyunwoo you might wanna-” But even with the warning and Minhyuk pushing weakly against the others shoulder, Hyunwoo doesn’t pull off, just lets Minhyuk come with another moan, swallowing it all before standing back up.

“God you’re so fucking hot.” Was all Hyunwoo says before connecting their lips again, Minhyuk complying even though his legs felt like they’re going to give out any second now.

“Your turn?” Minhyuk asks, breathless as he pulls his clothes back on. Hyunwoo grins, that same thousand dollar masterpiece grin again, and nods. 

And it’s only when Hyunwoo’s coming down his throat that Minhyuk really feels the invisible line snap. Hyunwoo is pulling his pants back on and kissing Minhyuk roughly, and all Minhyuk can do is return it all. Kissing hot and heavy as they both come down from the high, Minhyuk’s coming down harder, the realization of what he’s done hitting him full force. 

Hyunwoo opens the closet door, letting them both out. Minhyuk’s holding back tears, trying to laugh when Hyunwoo jokes that it’s gonna smell like sex in there. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Hyunwoo asks, not really looking at Minhyuk as he grabs his jacket and bag. 

“Yeah, why didn’t we.” Minhyuk says back blandly. Hyunwoo doesn’t notice, just gives a brief wave before leaving. Minhyuk looks at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s almost nine. Hyunwoo didn’t even kiss him goodbye, or say anything. Minhyuk feels the tears again.

How stupid could he be? Of course Hyunwoo wasn’t going to that for him, they weren’t anything more than what they did in the closet. Minhyuk knew that when he’d lied to Jooheon. Jooheon. His boyfriend. The person who held him and kissed him even when they weren’t sucking each other’s dicks. The person Minhyuk didn’t know if he could ever look in the eyes again.

The tears finally find their way down Minhyuk’s face as he pulls his jacket on and leaves the school. He doesn’t know if he’ heading home or to Jooheon’s when his phone goes off, instinctively answering immediately. 

“Hello?” 

_“Minhyuk? Are you crying?”_

It was Jooheon. Shit. “No.”

_“Where are you, are you okay? Still at the school?”_

“I-I’m on my way home Joo, I’m _fine_ , okay? My teacher’s just being a jerk.” Minhyuk clears his throat. 

_“Home? Why aren’t you coming over? Do you want me to go over there?”_ Jooheon asks, the concern in his voice, even over the line, is so present it makes Minhyuk sob. _“Minhyukie?”_

“No! J-Just stay home, okay? I need to study and, and other stuff. I’ll see you on Monday.” Minhyuk hangs up and turns his phone off. He doesn’t want to read the texts he knows he’s going to get all weekend. Jooheon wasn’t going to come to his house without permission, so Minhyuk was safe for now. 

Minhyuk rushes through a short lecture from his parents about coming home so late before heading to the bathroom. Stripping out of his school clothes, he jumps in the shower, turning it to hot and grabbing the soap. 

Scrubbing frantically, Minhyuk cries. He stops scrubbing when his skin breaks and ends up just sitting and letting the water wash the small amount of blood down the drain. He needed to get a grip, it’s not like he could just wash away what he’d done with Hyunwoo.

The real pain was the thought of Jooheon finding out and then breaking up with him, Minhyuk could literally feel his heart ache at the idea. Did he really have to break up with Jooheon if him and Hyunwoo didn’t talk again? Could Jooheon forgive him if he told him everything?

Drying off as quickly as he could, Minhyuk threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, searching through his bag onto of his bed until he found his phone, dialing the only number he knew by heart besides his own.

_“Minhyuk? Are you okay, did you make it home alright?”_ Jooheon’s voice usually felt like home, calm and not anything like it was now. It made Minhyuk’s heart tighten to the point he thought was going to rip into a million pieces. His palms felt clammy and his throat tight. 

“Joo, Joo- I, I think-” Minhyuk couldn’t stop his voice from breaking. He let his phone face down for a minute. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t. He can’t lose Jooheon. He picks the phone back up. “I think I’m sick.”

_“Oh! Is that it? You know, you kinda did look sort of pale earlier.”_ Minhyuk’s heart stops pounding, but doesn’t stop aching with guilt as Jooheon tells him he’s coming over. 

It was only ten minutes later that Jooheon was knocking at the door, let in by Minhyuk’s slightly annoyed parents. “Hey babe,” Pressing a kiss to Minhyuk’s forehead which peaked just over the covers, Jooheon sits down a coffee cup Minhyuk recognizes from their favorite cafe. “I brought your favorite.”

“Mm, not in the mood. Cuddles?” Minhyuk giggles as Jooheon slides under the covers and wrapps his arms around the older. “You’ll get sick if you do that.” Minhyuk warns falsely when Jooheon starts to peck at his neck.

“Don’t care, just wanna kiss youuuuu.” Jooheon sings into his ear. Minhyuk feels a tiny bit better, leaning into Jooheon’s touches. As he falls asleep though, he knows. He knows he has to tell him. Not tonight though, or even tomorrow. But this guilt is not something he can live with. “I love you Minhyukie.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited, please excuse any small mistakes. first time i have wrote something in a while, all in one day too! this was loads of fun to make.
> 
> special thanks to my reader dee ♥


	3. Always In The Back Of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third and final chapter,   
> i take out my ot3 feels on joohyuk please tell me how much you hate me in the comments 
> 
> cold war kids - first, is a song that goes well with this

Jooheon waits about a week before going back to school, not really for any other reason than Minhyuk's face made him want to cry. 

For the first few days he just sat down and thought, tried to think of something, of a memory that would explain why Minhyuk would cheat on him. 

Was it because Jooheon said I love you so often? No, that's not a bad thing. But no matter how long he sat he couldn't think of where he went wrong. 

He beat himself up about it, what had he done? It had to be there, the thing he did to fuck this up, it had to be in the back of his mind somewhere. 

The last few days he spent crying, eating ice cream, and checking his phone for a message he knew wasn't coming.

He spent a lot of time that last day at home locked in his room staring at pictures of Minhyuk on his phone, practice for the real deal. 

After he could look at the pictures without crying, he decided he'd go to class tomorrow. 

 

His best friend Changkyun was happy to see him, and Jooheon talked with him in the morning about a lot of nothing.

The bell rang and they split up to get to class. Jooheon wished his desk wasn't in front of Minhyuk's. He feels like his heart it taking up half his chest, each pounding breath sounding unrealistically loud. 

Minhyuk looks up when Jooheon walks over, his eyes get big and Jooheon hears him drop something. 

That's about all Jooheon has to do with Minhyuk for the rest of the day, opting to eat lunch outside with Changkyun instead of at his desk. It might be his broken heart playing tricks on him, but he thinks Minhyuk might want him to stay. He leaves either way.

 

"Why aren't you eating with Minhyuk?" Changkyun asks, and Jooheon chokes on his soda. "What, is it weird to ask why your not with your boyfriend?" 

Jooheon grabs a napkin and wipes his shirt off. He should have figured this would come up in conversation. 

But Jooheon just realized something: they never broke up. Sure Minhyuk had left without a word and they haven't talked in a week, but they were still together. 

"Dude, are you okay?" Changkyun asks, giving him a worried look. 

"I'm fine, um, Minhyuk.. is, we're not talking right now." Jooheon says, not liking how these new words settle on his tongue. 

Changkyun leans closer. "Did something happen?" 

Jooheon holds his breath. It was okay to tell his best friend, right? "He cheated on me." Changkyun sits back, a hand coming up to his mouth. Jooheon feels a weird weight lift after he says that. 

"Oh, fuck, dude. With who, I'll kick both their asses." Changkyun says, patting Jooheon's back. Although there was no doubt that Jooheon thought Changkyun would, he didn't understand. 

"Both of them?" Jooheon asks. Changkyun gives him an unimpressed look. 

"Yes, both of them. First I'll kick the guy who messed with your boy, then I'm gonna kick Minhyuk's ass for doing this to you." Changkyun says. 

Jooheon doesn't look up. 

"You're still with him aren't you?" Changkyun asks. Jooheon nods. "You don't deserve this, to be chosen over someone else Lee Jooheon. If Minhyuk wanted you he wouldn't need anything more. Anyone more."

Jooheon looks up, a bit teary-eyed, but glad for the words his friend had just said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks man."

Then the bells rings, and Jooheon knows that even if this hurts, even if he hates himself for doing it, he has to. Because it's what he deserves. 

 

"Minhyuk?" 

Minhyuk looks up so fast his neck hurts immediately. Jooheon, oh, wow, _Jooheon_ was talking to him. 

It was the end of the day, and the class was slowly emptying out. Jooheon stood a few feet away, but his eyes were locked on Minhyuk. 

"Can you meet me somewhere tonight?" Jooheon asks him. Minhyuk feels like crying, but holds back, giving a nod because his voice had a habit of giving his hearts feelings away.

Jooheon nods and grabs his bag, just in time for Changkyun to show up and stop by. They talk while they leave, Minhyuk watches after them, wishing with all his heart that that could be him instead, to be the one walking beside Jooheon. 

 

Jooheon gets home and goes through his entire room. In a box he places a few shirts, a note book, a pair of socks, a few stuffed animals, a little box full of letters that once meant a lot, and a ring. The one that looked like the ring Minhyuk had too. Their promise ring. 

 

=== _a year ago_ ===

 

"Minhyuk, come here." Jooheon laughs, but Minhyuk just escapes his hold, laughing hard when he trips and lands in the grass. 

They had a small picnic by the lake, and the sun was setting. "No, no pictures!" Minhyuk screams, covering his face and rolling further away. 

"Minhyuk please! I really want a picture of us for our one year!" Jooheon yells, half annoyed, and half in love with the way Minhyuk looked with the sun setting behind him. 

In the end Jooheon takes a picture of Minhyuk by himself, face covered, but it was still beautiful. The stars came out a few minutes later, and Minhyuk lay back against Jooheon's chest, sitting between his legs. 

"Do you see anything?" Minhyuk asks. Jooheon looks up and links his fingers with Minhyuk's. "I think I see something like Orion's belt. What about you?" 

Jooheon looks back down, at Minhyuk as he looks up at the sky. It's almost like his eyes were holding the entire galaxy. 

"I see the most beautiful angle on earth." Jooheon says, still looking at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looks over, a shy look on his face as they share a kiss. Jooheon pulls away and digs around in his pocket. 

"What is that?" Minhyuk asks, watching as Jooheon opens a small box. It holds two rings. "Joo…"

"Minhyuk, I love you. I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life. I promise I'll love you forever, as long you promise too." Jooheon says, sliding a ring onto Minhyuk's finger. 

Minhyuk cries, but he chokes out an _I love you too, yes I promise_ as he slides the other ring onto Jooheon's finger. 

 

=== _now_ ===

 

Jooheon closes the box and grabs his phone. He asks Minhyuk to meet him by the lake. 

 

"Hey." Minhyuk greets, though his eyes are sad and red when when he sees the box in Jooheon's hands. "I guess that's mine?" 

Jooheon hands it over, and they stand awkwardly. The sun was going down and the sight was extremely painful for Jooheon. 

"I fucked up, I know I fucked up Jooheon. All for nothing because you loved me and he didn't. I love you though, I really love you." Minhyuk sobs, breaking first. Jooheon hates the way he wants to hold Minhyuk and tell him it's okay. He hates that he still loves him. 

Jooheon breaks too, "I love you too, you know. A lot. I don't know if you know this or not, but this really fucking hurts."

Minhyuk goes to his knees, holding the box and clutching it to his chest as he cries. Jooheon can't take the silence after they both stop crying. The sun is gone and the stars don't come out, it's too cloudy. 

Minhyuk gets up, and he looks over. "Can I hug you?" 

Jooheon feels sick, but nods. It's one sided, and Minhyuk is the only one hugging. He squeezes Jooheon's middle and hides his face in his neck. Jooheon stays still, hands by his side. 

Minhyuk takes a long time to pull away, picking up his box. "Thank you." Then he walks away. 

Jooheon sits on the grass and waits until he knows Minhyuk is too far away to hear him. He screams at the lake, then the sky for breaking his heart, and then he sits in eerie silence. 

His heart still hurts, and he knows that a part of it always will, because somewhere no matter what, a little piece of Minhyuk is always going to be stuck in the back of his heart. 

Jooheon doesn't like to break promises.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me practicing smut // p.s it was with shownu


End file.
